


Bury The Hatchet (Or... not)

by mezzofiato



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzofiato/pseuds/mezzofiato
Summary: What would've happened if Trevor never got to ask the question about Brad?





	Bury The Hatchet (Or... not)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun, sorry if it's not good kandjjabdjsj.

What the hell got him to where he was now? The lying? The deception? The fact that his old best friend who he thought was dead showed up in his kitchen 10 years after that gruesome job in Ludendorff? Honestly, he didn't know. He couldn't find a good answer that could make it better for him.

But now, here he was sitting in his living room while contemplating the past few weeks. Michael was "just an asshole in an empty house" as his not-so-former running mate had said before, and it never really sunk in until this very moment. He lied, and his friend was close to discovering the truth. Dangerously close. Dave had warned him about this moment, and the potential outcome of it all honestly scared Michael shitless. Hunched over on the couch, Michael really had no idea what to do or really if he should do anything anyway. It was a weird position for him, but his actions had—

A whistle interrupted his train of thought. "Hey man." A voice said, and as Michael looked over he wasn't surprised to see Trevor leaning against the entryway. He didn't even hear him come in. "Fuck," He breathed out, rubbing his forehead. "What do you want?"

"I'm your friend, I don't want anything, man!" Trevor said as he sat next to him on the couch. "C'mon your company's good enough, huh? Same as always." Michael chuckled a bit, sliding over on the sofa slightly. "Yeah... thanks I appreciate it."

Michael felt it in his soul, he'd figure it out soon. How soon? He had no idea. At this moment, he missed how he and Trevor used to be. No secrets, no silent treatments; just drinking, sex, getting high and robbing shit. Whatever they used to be, it was great. Even though he hated to admit it. While Trevor was rambling about his family and how Amanda was a 'goddamn fool', Michael couldn't help but see the excitement in the other male's eyes. He was genuinely happy, despite Michael's lies he already knew.

"You're back, man. We are back!" Trevor declared, a grin coming onto his lips as he gestured between both of them. There was a bit of silence before Michael shook his head. "No, that's not it... I've got a fuckin' family!" He added almost angrily, angrier than he intended. "Yeah? Well, I've got nothin'! No one gives a fuck about me!" Trevor yelled back, pain clearly written across his face and his voice.

The statement brought Michael pain. He hated seeing Trevor like that. Michael had his share of neglect and loneliness, but nothing compared to Trevor's. He took that moment of tension to scoot closer to the other, setting a hand on Trevor's leg and leaning close to him. "I do."

Trevor faltered, really curious as to whether Michael was wrapping him in another lie or not. "Oh, fuck you." He said, standing up. "I saw your grave. I mourned you. And then it turns out that everything I fucking thought about you was wrong. Everything. You're not dead, and you're not a man."

Michael stood quickly, approaching Trevor. "Yeah? Well, what the fuck are you?!" He screamed, blood boiling through his veins. Trevor stepped closer to him, angrily pointing a finger near him. "I'm your fucking nightmare!"

"Enough of your godda—" He began to say, before Trevor grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him in for a rough, yet passionate kiss. Michael was both shocked and relieved that Trevor was thinking the same thing. They both had missed one another, more than either of them wanted to admit. 10 years apart left them both missing a piece of them that made them feel together. They were like puzzle pieces, despite Michael being (unhappily) married to Amanda and having Jimmy and Tracey with her. In the numerous times that he's cheated, no one was like Trevor. Nobody. He was truly a special man, despite being literally insane to Michael.

The kiss lasted longer than they usually would, and at this point the had each other's tongues down their throats. Michael was the one to pull back so he could catch his breath, both men's eyes still closed. Trevor had a slight smirk on his face, "You need more practice, sugar. You're gettin' fuckin' winded just from that." He teased, chuckling as he stepped away from him. "I - eh - have business to attend to, yknow, the whole CEO of a corporation thing."

"Shut the fuck up." Michael stood, looking at Trevor with a mix of annoyance and affection. "Don't die on me." He spoke, reaching out and putting a hand on Trevor's soulder as he chuckled. His statement made the other roll his eyes as he exited. "Ohhhhh! Look who's talkin'!"

As the door closed in the distance, Michael took his spot back on the couch. Did Trevor really just kiss him? Did he REALLY kiss him back?

"Fuck me," He muttered, rubbing forehead with a sigh. "I guess we're back."


End file.
